Nobility Was Never My Thing
by silentone98
Summary: I hate this life. I truly hate being a noble. If being a noble meant treating people like dirt and never being able to live as myself... then I'd rather be a free pirate than a caged noble.
1. Prologue

First meetings always bring first impressions. I had no choice but to live for first impressions. You see- I'm a noble woman born into a world of riches, luxury, and lies. I hated my life, I hated what I was born into, and what made me more sickened of my life was that I hated my family as well. My father and mother never cared for me; I was just an heir, just the firstborn daughter to be wed off to a man with even more money, and my little brother's mind had been poisoned by their lies. I hated it so much that thinking about it made my stomach churn. All the nobles cared about their status, their money, and themselves. If I was just a normal peasant girl they wouldn't spare me a glance. They think the world outside nobility is just filth… That was what I hated the most. I was born into a family that thought that way. I hated the dresses I wore, I hated the manners I was forced to have, and I loathed the fact that they were changing me into something I never wanted to be. I was never free, I was always caged.

They never cared about me. They didn't even know that I stole a zoan devil fruit. That was how invisible I felt, but it didn't matter, I was going to run away. Run away from the arranged marriage I never wanted, the life I loathed, and the place I never wanted to be born in. I will find that opportunity and take it. Never will I live in a place that is filled with ill intent. I want to be free from this cage; I want to be free from this horrible place. The place of nobility is horrible, please… take me out of this horrible place…. Someone help me.

_I beg of you, save me! Please help me!_

"Mommy, I want a slave for my birthday!" said a little noble boy.

_I want to be free…_

"Of course dear, we'll go to a slave auction soon enough," said the mother.

_Everyone here makes me sick, it's constricting me. The air is so heavy, everyone her is crazy._

"Peasants are pests; all they're good for is work and slavery."

_Take me out of this cage please!_

Suddenly, I heard large explosions and battle cries outside the city walls. Everyone in the walls pain no heed to it. But I was worried for the peasants. I looked over to my mother and father, but they too did not care in the slightest. I was furious, "Mother, Father," I started, "The walls outside- the people outside might be in trouble," I stated. But I knew that they never cared, and it sickened me as I heard painful screams of agony.

"Listen good Rue, they are just peasants. They are nothing compared to us, they mean nothing, they are just common trash, filth, one less peasant is one less filth in the world," I clenched my fists. My name is Rue Harmonia, a noble daughter of the Harmonia family…


	2. Meetings

I sighed as I sat at the top of the city walls. This was the only place I felt at home, the sky was my favorite place to be in. The wind was chilly when it hit my bare skin, but I always loved it. My family never knew I come up here to think of ways of escaping, I had a boat ready just out the docks, and I had enough supplies in it to last me to the next island close by. I was so close to leaving, but I still needed one thing done before I leave. I was going to steal my family's money. That will start my path into being free. As I took my last breathe of clean fresh air, I jumped of the wall unto the pebbled ground of the alley where no one could see me.

You see, I am a devil fruit eater, and I ate one of the rarest ones as well. I am a zoan type now that I think about it. When I got back 'home' my mother was of course on the den den mushi with her lady friends talking about the latest gossip, my father was still looking for a spouse for me, and my little brother, who was the only person I loved in the family, was currently studying. When I came into the sights of Mother she immediately hung up from her snail phone, walked over to me, and slapped my face- like it was something new. I just stared at her stoicly, "Where were you?" she scolded, "You have not finished your studies!"

"Mother I have finished my studies last month, I am practically at fathers level of business, now if you'll excuse me, I will take my leave," I rushed towards my room and pounced into my bed, the only place in the bloody mansion that was welcoming, "Onee-san…" a timid voice called. I smiled as I sat up to look at my little brother.

"Hey Roy, what's up?"

"Must you really leave? You can change the world of nobility here you know…" I grinned as I ruffled his hair. He really was the only person in this hell I consider family.

"Sorry little bro, but I can't be locked up in one place, you know how I like to move. Besides, I am not needed here. You can help me by staying her and study. You will be a great noble someday, a good one, one that will revolutionize nobility into something people will respect instead of loathe," I placed comforting hands on his shoulder, "besides, father would be happy to not have a disobedient child to disgrace him," before I knew it, it was time for me to leave. I got up, ruffled his hair one last time, and walked out the door with the money I have stolen, "Well I'm off!"

When I finally got out of the mansion, I smirked as I unleashed a bit of my devil fruit power. Fiery wings sprouted from my back as I launched myself into the air and jetted towards my boat. To cause a scene and make a statement for myself I made myself look even more vibrant by making my wings bigger than usual. I heard a satisfying scream, and finally made it to my boat. When I got there, I noticed that something was surfacing beside my boat. It almost looked like a submarine. Were they going to get supplies from this island? When they docked, a group of people and polar bear? Came out. I raised a delicate eyebrow at what seemed to be a pirate crew. Suddenly my eyes stopped at a certain man. He wore spotted hat and jeans, with a yellow and black hoodie with a strange smiley face in the middle that looked like the one on his ship. It must have been is jolly roger. He held what seemed to be a nodachi in his left hand and had his right hand in his pocket in an almost laid back manner. The man seemed to catch me staring as him as his eyes met mine. The man smirked as he jumped of the dock of the ship and right in front of me.

"What did I do to make you stare at me so curiously?"


End file.
